A Reunion Worth Waiting For
by Naninator
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia share a moment after his powers return after being separated for over a year.


_Set after Ichigo gets his powers back. My little take on how I wanted their reunion to go. :P_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Ichigo breathed in deeply, inhaling the cool breeze that ruffled his orange locks. He smiled slightly to himself, feeling the power coursing through his veins, trembling in the muscles beneath his skin. His amber eyes closed and he exhaled, the dying sunlight bathing the world around him in an orange glow.

"Feels good, right?"

Ichigo turned his head slightly, his eyes sliding open to glance at the Shinigami behind him. He felt his chest constrict when he met her gaze, her violet eyes shining in the sunset. He turned completely to face her, Zangetsu's weight familiar and reassuring against his back.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed softly. He watched her, the dark strands of her hair, shorter than he remembered, twisting in the breeze. Her eyes sparkled at him and he blurted the first thing that came to his head. "You cut your hair." Rukia's eyes widened before she laughed softly.

"You grew sideburns," she replied, a soft smile stretching her lips. Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat at her smile, something that he'd missed for over a year. She started giggling again and his chest constricted once more. He turned away from her and gripped the railing tightly, staring out into the town of Karakura. He hadn't thought it would hurt this much, seeing her again. Hell, he'd thought he'd never see her again. But seeing her now, the shining, dark hair framing a gentle face, her eyes watching him with a tenderness he had not seen in years, Ichigo found himself suddenly with nothing to say. What could he say to the woman who had saved him once again? It was a debt that he would spend his lifetime and the next trying to repay. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Rukia come up beside him, her hands resting beside his on the rail and her warmth radiating into his side.

"I've missed this place," she said softly and Ichigo glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. Twilight cast her features in a soft light, her eyes reflecting the glow of the dying sun. His eyes were drawn to her lips as they curved gently in a small smile. His heart warmed at the sight.

"This place has missed you," Ichigo murmured in return, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Rukia turned her head to look up at him, her expression somber.

"And you, Ichigo?" The way she said his name sent a shiver through him and he'd forgotten just how much he had missed her voice. She watched him intently and lifted a small hand to rest over his larger one. "Ichigo."

He closed his eyes briefly, inhaling deeply, catching the hint of snow and cherry blossoms on the wind. Opening his eyes he looked down at her.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I missed you." Rukia smiled at him for a long moment before turning her head to look out at the sunset. It was quiet between them and suddenly Ichigo wanted more than anything to hear her voice, wanted more than anything to take her into his arms.

"Rukia," Ichigo called softly and when she turned her head to look at him he couldn't help raising a hand to tuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. He left his hand cupping the edge of her jaw, relishing the way she shivered beneath his touch. Her violet eyes glowed up at him and Ichigo stepped closer to her, bending over slightly until his forehead came to rest against hers. Looking into her eyes he murmured, "Did you miss me?"

Rukia exhaled shakily, her eyes fluttering shut as she lent into his palm. Her hand came up to cradle his wrist, her touch feather light. With her eyes still closed Rukia turned her head slightly to press her lips to the base of his palm. Ichigo barely managed to hold in the gasp at the feel of her lips on his skin.

"Yes," she sighed, her eyes fluttering open to lock with his. "I missed you, too. More than you will ever know." Hearing those words made the ache in his chest a fierce burn and, throwing caution to the wind, Ichigo bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. Rukia rose on her toes to meet him, her eyes fluttering shut and her arms sliding around his neck. She bit his bottom lip gently and with a groan Ichigo lifted her into his arms and placed her on the edge of the railing, stepping between her knees to press against her. He caressed her lips tenderly with his own, feeling her hands sliding up the sides of his neck to tangle in his hair. Rukia smiled against his lips when he groaned softly and his hands tightened against her back and hip. They pulled apart a few moments later, panting a little before Ichigo brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I'm an idiot for not doing that sooner," he murmured as his thumb brushed her lip and he smirked when she sighed. "I should have kissed you when you said goodbye." Rukia was shaking her head and clasping her hand around his when she looked up at him.

"I don't think I could have handled that, Ichigo. It would have made it so much harder if I had known what it felt like to be held by you, to be kissed by you, only to lose it a moment later." She kissed his thumb and smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "Besides, I think it was rather worth the wait, don't you think?" Rukia laughed as Ichigo grinned at her, his arms tightening around her waist and lifting her off the railing to spin her in happy circles, their laughter filling the air.

 **The End**


End file.
